Stage 7 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Clouds |boss=Kracko Jr./Kracko |mini-boss=None |common enemies=Chilly, Spikey}} '''Stage 7' is the seventh floating island of Blockworld and serves as the seventh level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a giant cumulus cloud with smaller clouds floating around it. It is preceded by Stage 6 and succeeded by Stage 8. The stage opens with the following animation: A Spikey walks back and forth. The ball hits it, granting Kirby the Needle ability. The ball moves to the paddle and, before it collides, a message appears prompting the player to press the B Button. Kirby extends spikes from his body, sticking him to the paddle. The paddle launches him. He bounces back up to it and uses the Kirby Power Bounce, then stops to pose in the center of the screen. As this intro implies, the Needle ability is introduced here. Stage 7 has a border line of 125,000. Areas Block Area 1 The player can control two paddles, at the bottom of the screen and on the left wall. The area is filled with a square gray block, 27 rectangular gray blocks, 15 Power Blocks, two Ability Blocks, and two Metal Blocks. They are arranged with the vulnerable blocks trapped inside a box of Power Blocks, and the ball can access them more easily by traveling down a slim chute. This leads to a Switch Block; it converts the blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. He can use the Pinball Block in the upper left-hand corner to increase his speed in order to accomplish this. A Spikey walks along the front of the box's chute. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden above the Pinball Block. Block Area 2 The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control three paddles, at the bottom of the screen and on the walls. The area is filled with 16 rectangular gray blocks, 18 Ability Blocks, and six Metal Blocks. They are arranged in a formation that resembles King Dedede's head. A Switch Block is located toward the bottom of the formation, trapped amidst Ability Blocks. Two Spikeys are positioned in the upper corners of the screen. Block Area 3 The area has a spiky floor, ceiling, and left wall but a smooth right wall. The player can control three paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen and on the left wall. The area is filled with four square white blocks, 12 rectangular white blocks, and 31 Ability Blocks. They are arranged with the vulnerable blocks surrounded on three sides by Ability Blocks. Two Switch Blocks are also located at the heart of the formation. Two Chillys move up and down on the walls; they drop Flip items when defeated. Target Shooting Area The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control paddles at the bottom and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 25 Star Blocks and five Power Blocks. Kracko Jr. floats up and down in the upper-middle portion of the area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Kracko serves as the boss of the stage. He starts out as Kracko Jr., flying around the stage in a figure eight. After four hits, Kracko Jr. converts into Kracko. He floats back and forth, occasionally shooting lightning at the top and bottom of the screen. These lightning bolts shrink the paddles if they make contact. The spikes on the ceiling, walls, and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Sky